One present day known way of making radiators is a so-called mechanically assembled radiator. In such a mechanically assembled radiator, tubes having a round cross-section are expanded uniformly about their circumference into contact with a surface area of a heat dissipating metal fin encircling the same. This type of construction is well known in the art.
Other constructions for radiators include oval and elliptical cross-section tubes which are brazed to a heat dissipating metal fin. Such tube radiator configurations create a compact heat exchanger which is optimized with respect to cost and weight while minimizing the total radiator's volumetric displacement.
No one, to the best of our knowledge, has come up with a design for making a mechanically assembled, elliptical tube radiator. Uniform expansion of an elliptical tube into a heat dissipating fin does not work. The construction does not work because the expansion process results in poor tube contact with surrounding collars as well as splits in tubes and collars.
We have invented a new method of expanding an elliptical tube into contact with a heat dissipating metal fin which ensures excellent heat conducting contact as well as good mechanical contact therebetween.
No search was conducted on the subject matter of this specification in the U.S. Patent Office or in any other search facility. We are unaware of any prior art more relevant to the subject matter of this specification than that which was described above, namely, the expansion of circular cross-section tubes to form a mechanically assembled radiator.